


tastes like salt and laughter. (taejin)

by lqtaejin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, taejin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Cute, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Gay Character, Kim Seokjin | Jin is Whipped, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V Fluff, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V-centric, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, TaeJin - Freeform, Taejin Bingo, Taejin Week, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, taehyunh has a crush, taejin fluff, vjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28962342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lqtaejin/pseuds/lqtaejin
Summary: “the day seokjin realizes that he might love taehyung back was thursday.”Kim Taehyung has a crush on Kim Seokjin since he first stepped in the studio. Jin questions himself everyday till answers finally come to him.how everything started for taejin.(cutest taejin fluff.)
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Everyone, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga, taejin, vjin - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	tastes like salt and laughter. (taejin)

___  
2016 was the year when taehyung was not hiding his love for seokjin anymore. it started with a crush. a stupid little crush, when taehyung walked in the studio for the first time and saw kim seokjin. he was way too obvious about his crush too, all the compliments, following the older around everywhere, staring like he was some kind of god, not shutting about how cool and handsome the older was.  
everyone noticed his crush on seokjin, everyone thought that it was just a silly phase he was going through, it would pass, right?  
jin noticed too, you had to be dumb not to notice this. first year was easy, jin felt nothing, he saw taehyung like a baby brother and nothing more.  
year after, in 2014 they became closer, like much closer. they would often hang out together, but never alone.  
late night visits from taehyung started in 2015. whenever jin was upset about something taehyung would knock on his door and they would end up talking till sunrise and sleeping in the same bed. jin felt warm whenever taehyung would come in his room, he was calm, he was himself and he felt free.  
for the first time when seokjin questioned himself about his feelings towards the younger was the night when he was super upset about choreography fail, younger came to his room as he always would, he praised jin for the whole night.  
-“stop being so hard on yourself hyung! you are god like! i’ve never seen someone like you, never heard about someone like you. everything you do is perfect hyung, you are perfect. sometimes i even wonder if you are real.”-said taehyung and tilted his head, his face became bright red and seokjin had an urge to hug the younger, so he did. taehyung rested his face on seokjin’s shoulder and it was the first time when seokjin’s heart started beating faster around taehyung, it was the first night when jin questioned his feelings.  
—  
some time after that, they went out to bar by themselves, drank alcohol and laughed together, danced together. taehyung was drunk and much more confident, he hugged jin tightly and jin could feel how hot taehyung’s skin was, he could feel taehyung’s fast heartbeat, he could feel his heartbeat too.  
jin felt so wrong but so right at the same time. was he gay? was he feeling the same towards the boy with a boxy grin? was he? he wasn’t so sure, but he knew that for the last period of time, taehyung made him feel some kind of things that no one else did. it was wrong, it was forbidden to date member from the same group, but was this reason enough for seokjin? he wasn’t so sure about this either.  
—  
beach trips started in the spring of 2016.  
taehyung literally begged seokjin to take him to the beach, so jin gave in.  
when they arrived, taehyung was excited like a baby, he went straight in the water and started swimming laps. seokjin sat in the sand, enjoying the sun, he never really sunbathed, he liked the pale look so he always stood away from the sun but for this time, he really enjoyed the sun.  
taehyung came up from the water all wet,  
jin threw him a towel once he was done and he collapses into the sand, spraying bits into jin’s hair. he laughs.  
\- “The sun is doing wonders for your complexion. Positively glowing.”  
-“Shut up,” jin says, but he knows he’s smiling.  
-“Can you tan easily?  
-“I’ve never been in the sun long enough to find out.”  
-“Damn." He wraps his towel around his shoulders and it makes him look like a kid. He watches jin closely for a second then shakes his head with a knowing smile.  
\- "are you enjoying this?”  
-"I am enjoying this." jin says with a smile  
-"Hm. Don’t blame me for not believing you."  
-"What would convince you?"  
taehyung thinks a moment, then smiles. It takes up his whole face, and though it looks strange for jin to see him so pleased, it suits him. Like the sun in today’s sky.  
-"Jump in the water."  
Jin doesn’t want to. he really doesn’t want to. But he’s looking at jin like he knows he won’t, and that bothers jin more than anything.  
-“Fine.” - jin takes off his shoes first, then his shirt. he’ll just run in quickly. he hasn’t swam in years, but he thinks it’ll come back to him.  
-“You’re nervous,” - tae calls up at jin  
-“No, I’m not.” Pants are off.  
-“You are! Do you even know how to swim?”  
-“you will be amazed ,” jin snaps and he falls quiet. The wind whips through seokjin’s hair, and the closer he gets to the shoreline, the louder the waves become. The ocean looks endless. jin imagines it would be easy to lose yourself in it, to swim too far from shore and never quite make it back.  
Before jin can contemplate how far he could get without taehyung coming after him, something grabs jin’s hand.  
“Come on, hyung!,” he yells, and pulls jin in. in a few tugs they’re in fairly deep, and he dunks his head under. jin follows.  
All sound except for the muffled waves vanishes.  
taehyung’s warm hand is holding onto jin still, tight enough that he knows he won’t be going anywhere. jin closes his eyes and drifts. It’s just him, taehyung and the ocean. It’s scary as hell but it also feels something like peace.  
taehyung actually needs to breathe air first so he pulls up first. When jin emerges, taehyung’s face is inches from jin’s, smiling wider than before. His hair is falling into his face, and jin wants to brush it away.  
-“Not so bad, right?”-taehyung whispers.  
-“I could do without the taste of salt.”  
He ignores jin.  
\- “I think you love it. Next thing I know, you’ll be joining to do some cliff-diving.”  
jin rolls his eyes and twists his body so that he can float. The sky is clear and the waves aren’t really so bad.  
taehyung’s hand stays in jin’s.  
___  
jin feels jealousy for the first time days after the beach trip. they were at the award show and taehyung being a social butterfly, was clinging to some guy, touching him and laughing with him. it made jin red, hot and furious. he really questioned his sanity for being this jealous over nothing. tae was always jealous towards jin, always. it didn’t matter if he was with namjoon, hoseok or even his brother, he always expressed his jealousy but it was first time for jin. he questions his feelings once again and once again he’s not sure.  
___  
it was seventeenth day of the june when they went out for a walk on a rainy evening. park was empty and weather was warm and chilly just like jin’s feelings towards the younger.  
he cracked up some dad jokes and taehyung bursted out in loud laughter, it made jin shiver. his laughter was like music to his ears, he looked so bright, so pure and beautiful it made jin lose his mind.  
__  
-“taehyung is in love with you, ya know.”- suga said to jin when they were watching some stupid tv show together.  
-“i guess.”  
-“damn, i really thought his crush would fade away but it got even stronger, how do you feel about this hyung?”  
jin didn’t want to answer. he really didn’t. he raised volume on the tv, making it clear he didn’t want to talk about this, suga went silent.  
___

Their first kiss... it happened on the beach.  
Tae pulled Jin into the water the moment they got there, and Jin couldn’t make a fuss about it because Tae’s laughter was so light it may have been a giggle.Jin was underwater as long as he could, he liked the feeling, he loves the water, he loved the feeling of the water. he loved diving.  
When Jin came up, He barely opened his eyes before Taehyung’s mouth was on Jin’s.  
He tasted like salt and laughter and Jin didnt know why they didn’t do this sooner. It’s just a short thing, but long enough that they want to do it again. Taehyung’s blood was pumping, Jin could hear it and feel it.  
-“You could dive all the way to the bottom! That’s amazing,” he’s saying, but Jin shut him up with another kiss before he could go on.  
___  
the day seokjin realized that he might love taehyung back was thursday.  
jin was sitting on his bed, taehyung’s head was on his lap, jin was caressing his face softly, like he was a breakable glass figure, it was raining outside. they had sex for the first time and seokjin took taehyung’s virginity. he looked in the younger’s eyes and he saw love, his pupils were big and filled with love. seokjin might love him back.  
-“hyung.. i want to stay like this forever. i even think i might die for you if i had to.” taehyung whispers and it makes jin’s world spin. he was sure now, so sure. all the answers to his own questions flew to him at that moment.  
-“so let’s stay together, forever. it will be me and you till the end of time.”  
-“d-do you mean it? do you really mean it hyung?” taehyung squeaks and it’s like fireworks are exploding in his eyes and heart. jin lowers his head presses a strong, long and loving kiss on taehyung’s forehead. he kisses his forehead couple more times and whispers.  
-“every word. i mean every word.”  
the day seokjin realized that he loved taehyung back was thursday. lovely thursday and every other thursday till this day has been the same for them, with much stronger feelings.


End file.
